vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DC Extended Universe)
This Profile contains Spoilers for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice |-|Base= |-|Armor= Summary Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed and armored vigilante operating in Gotham City known as Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the fearsome vigilante Batman as an adult, beginning his crime fighting career over a decade before the alien invasion of General Zod. Through those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. He also mentored his ward and partner vigilante Jason Todd (known as "Robin"), though the latter was eventually killed by the Joker. Two years after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman grew increasingly wary of the alien hero Superman, and the two would initially fiercely battle one another (mainly due to manipulation). However, they would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down Lex Luthor's unleashed bloodthirsty monster, Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the dying monster, Batman and Wonder Woman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown. Likely 9-A, up to Low 7-B with Prep Time Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, Bat of Gotham, Gotham Bat, Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight Origin: DC Extended Universe (Debuted in Batman V Superman) Gender: Male Age: Born in 1973, 42 as of BvS Classification: Human, Superhero, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed and Reflexes, genius level intellect, expert detective, immense skill in martial arts, various gadgets/weapons he is extremely skilled with Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of punching a man hard enough for them to flip in the air and smash into a wooden floor, and throw someone with enough force to break a wall among other feats.) | Unknown. Likely Small Building level '''(Was completely overpowered by Superman, and required Kryptonite to defeat him. However he was able to send weakened Superman flying with a kick and swung him like a wrecking ball with the use of a rope, destroying four large pillars), up to '''Small City level with Prep Time (Capable of crafting 300 Decibel Soundwave emitters) Speed: Peak Human+ (Fast enough to completely outclass and take down dozens of armed men before they can even react, doing many complex maneuvers in seconds). He has reacted to Doomsday's attacks, but this appears to be a Plot Induced Stupidity Outlier. Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily toss grown men around in the air) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ (One punch of his holds 6.3 kN or 1420 pounds-force, the equivalent to getting hit by a battering ram) | Unknown. Likely Class MJ '(Made Kryptonite-infused Superman bleed with his strikes. Even at his weakest Superman could survive being thrown through giant concrete pillars while shattering them upon impact, as well as various other powerful blows) 'Durability: Wall level, amplified further with his suit (It's a highly durable and flexible Kevlar-titanium alloy, highly resistant to knives and bullets several of which it tanked at point blank, also proved immune to Firefly's Flamethrower in a Prequel Comic, and tanked the explosion of KGBeast's Flamethrower tank at point blank) | Likely Building level (Survived getting thrown through buildings numerous times by an extremely held back Superman) Stamina: Very high Range: Normal human range, several meters with equipment Standard Equipment: * Standard Batsuit: Highly durable Kevlar-titanium weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for Batman's lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. The cowl and neck appear to be equally durable, as a criminal's knife only made sparks when it was brutally struck against the back of his neck. * Armored Batsuit: A much more heavily armored and mechanized version of the Standard Batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. It is durable enough for Batman to survive relatively unscathed after being hurled through a building by the mighty alien, though Batman was still left heavily panting on the ground, and required a few seconds to recover. * Batmobile: An imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by Batman for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. * Batwing: An aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by Batman against Superman. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave. * Batarangs: Extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of Batman's symbol, wielded by him when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. * Grapple Gun: A line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable line which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It is able to raise its user up several stories or slow their rate of descent. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it while wearing his Mechanized Armor. * Respirator Mask: A small mask than allows Batman to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Firefly's flamethrower. * Sticky Bombs: Small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. * Gas Grenades: Canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting Batman's already amazing stealth, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. Intelligence: Genius. Extremely competent fighter with decades of experience as a Vigilante. Very Skilled Detective. Alongside Alfred, constructed many highly advanced gadgets and pieces of tech. Weaknesses: Any weakness of a regular human, but has survived situations which would kill a normal human. Has a questionable mental state, suffering from paranoia and extreme anger, which led to him being easily manipulated by Lex Luthor. However, after Superman's sacrifice, Bruce regained his optimism and sense of hope, and is no longer mad. Key: Base | Armored Batsuit Gallery 1 - Past.png|"There was a time above... A time before... There were perfect things... Diamond absolutes. But things fall... The things on earth. And what falls... Is fallen." 3 - You let your family die.jpg|"Metropolis. Mankind is introduced to The Superman." 4 - New Rules.jpg|"Oh, yes it has, sir. Everything's changed. Men fall from the sky, the gods hurl thunderbolts, innocents die. That's how it starts, sir. The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men... Cruel." 5 - Dead Robin.jpg|"Twenty years in Gotham, Alfred; we've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way?" 5.5 - Women like You.JPG|"You don't know me, but I've known a few women like you." 6 - Meeting.jpg|"Tell me... Do you bleed?" 7 - Knightmare.jpg|"That son of a bitch brought the war to us two years ago. Jesus, Alfred, count the dead... Thousands of people. What's next? Millions? He has the power to wipe out the entire human race, and if we believe there's even a one percent chance that he is our enemy we have to take it as an absolute certainty... And we have to destroy him." 10 - Hunters.jpg|"I'm older now than my father ever was. This may be the only thing I do that matters." - A broken Bruce, determined to kill Superman. 12 - Martha.jpg|"I bet your parents taught you that you mean something, that you're here for a reason. My parents taught me a different lesson, dying in the gutter for no reason at all... They taught me the world only makes sense if you force it to." 13 - Changed Batman.png|I've failed him... in life. I won't fail him in death..." - Superman' sacrifice brought goodness to Batman once again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Geniuses Category:Warner Bros. Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Orphans Category:Billionaires Category:Tier 7